1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processor which can readily realize various computers of different architectures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, computers are formed with different peculiar architectures so as to attain optimum functions and performances according to the usage and objects. Therefore, conventionally, when a computer having an architecture suitable for a specific usage is required, it has been necessary to newly design the specific computer.
Further, conventionally, in the case of computers of microprogram control method, various instructions for implementing specific functions corresponding to usages and objects have been prepared by modifying or adding microprograms composed of microinstructions in order to increase the availability for various specific usages. In these microcomputers of microprogram control method, although microprograms are modified or added, the architecture itself has never been modified.
Therefore, in order to develop computers provided with different functions and performances according to various usages and objects, there exists a problem such that various computers provided with various optimum architectures should be designed independently for each computer model, thus, uneconomical development cost being required for each model.